


You Can Only Change the Willing

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fights are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Only Change the Willing

“If everything came easy it wouldn’t be worth it.”

“You really think that?”

“Yes I do. It’s the struggles you go through that define you. It gives you character and you know who you are because of it.”

“I think you’re scared. Scared to do anything else to draw attention to yourself. If you stood up to them then you’d have to back it up. You don’t think you can.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I think I know enough. You talk about making things different and taking a stand but you haven’t done anything either. Rachel you let them do this to you and because of that they think they can get away with it. There’s no accountability there and that’s the problem.”

“Why are you saying they? You’re part of the problem too. You’re a part of that "they" you’re talking about, Santana.”

“No I’m not. I’m not a bully.”

“No you’re not. You’re worse than that. Someone who cheers while they do your dirty work.”

"What have you ever done to help anyone else? Even giving your panties to JewFro was selfish. It wasn't about Quinn or Finn. It was about you looking good in Finn's eyes and making you look like some sacrificing martyr. You're no better than me. Pretend all you want but we're the same."

"I've helped."

"You're a lying liar."

“I think you have an anger management problem,” Rachel said forcefully. Like if she didn’t get the words out right that second then she’d never be able to say them.

Santana stared at her with all the anger those words produced.

“Now you’re a shrink? That’s your wonderfully obvious diagnosis, Berry?”

“It’s obvious to everyone and you know it’s just not healthy being this angry all of the time. I just think that you should talk to someone about it. I mean why are you so angry?”

“You know what? Go to hell. I didn’t come here to listen to this. And you really don’t have any room to throw stones, either, because you’re no better than me. Worse even. You hide your anger and let it sit there inside you and it can’t be healthy to be so angry all the time,” Santana said mockingly, the anger making her tone sharp and hard. 

“I am not carrying around misplaced anger and taking it out on innocent people. We’re not the same and I don’t know why you keep saying that.”

“I guess you wouldn’t because you like to think you’re so nice and pure. Right? Like the fucking Virgin Mary or something. You’re nothing but fake, Rachel Berry. And I see it. I see you. And everything that’s rotten to the core that you try so very hard to hide.”

“Shut up.”

“Did that make you angry?”

“I don’t—” Rachel’s voice shook.

“You don’t--what? Don’t have to listen to this? Don’t have to take this from me? Why don’t you do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut, okay? The next time you wanna play shrink— _don’t_.” 

"Why are you being like this? You're better than this."

Santana glared at Rachel and shook her head in disgust.

"You're the one who made this great big assumption that I'm a changed person! I'm not. But you just over looked it because it wasn't convenient to want someone like me. This isn't some movie of the week and I haven't learned my lesson in humility and all around goodness in two and a half hours, Berry. Just because you dropped your panties for me doesn't change the fact that I'm still a bitch and proud of it. You're not going to change me."

" _Get out_."

"Gladly."


End file.
